Fate Can Bring You Back
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has been gone for three long years when she returns, she has a baby with her. After losing control on an icy road but luckily wasn't injured, she calls Elliot. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story, which I will only continue if I have at least 8 reviews. Please read and review. Set- 4 years after season 9 finishes.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Amber and Tom.**

Olivia Benson-Jenkins was driving home to Manhattan after three long years. In that time Olivia had gotten married to a doctor named Dr. Tom Jenkins and sixteen months after the wedding, Olivia informed her husband that she was pregnant with their first child. A girl. Amber Jaide Jenkins.

It was a snowy night and the roads were sleek with ice. Olivia was leaving her husband so she was very emotional. Tom had cheated on her and when she confronted him about the affair, he hit her so Olivia packed a bag for herself and Amber and took off.

Olivia was headed to home from New Jersey. The brunette's tears were starting to cloud her vision and she lost control on the slippery roads.

"Oh God...Oh God," Olivia whispered, frantically as she tried to regain control of the red SUV. "Please...Please...Please," she murmured.

The SUV was veering toward a building and luckily for Olivia and Amber the car was decreasing in speed.

The car hit the building on the driver's side, only causing a little damage. Olivia was blessed. She was unharmed, just tramatized. She turned around to look in the back seat and sighed in relief. Amber was still peacefully sleeping.

The mother unbuckled her seat belt and gently climbed in to the back seat, beside her baby girl.

Three month old Amber was breathing softly and slightly kicking her chubby little legs in her sleep, in her baby seat.

As Olivia watched her daughter sleeping softly, sucking on her light pink pacifier, she thought about her old best friend, Elliot Stabler and knew that he most probably still lived in Queens. She missed him so much.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone from the drink holder in the front. She found 'El cell' and pressed the call button. She just hoped that he wouldn't rip her a new one for calling at one in the morning.

"_Stabler_," Elliot mumbled, half asleep.

"Hi, El," Olivia replied, shyly.

Elliot sat up in his large king sized bed, in shock. _"Liv?"_

"Yes, El, it's me," Olivia confirmed, just seconds before Amber began to wail. Making her hunger known.

"_Oh my God, Liv...Is that a baby crying?"_

Olivia put her phone on speaker and unbuckled Amber from her baby seat. "Yes, El. It's my daughter...Shhhh, Amber, it's ok, princess...El, could you please come pick me up?" Olivia replied as she picked Amber up and lifted her shirt before moving her bra to nurse a hungry Amber.

"_Where are you, Liv?_" Elliot asked as he quickly got dressed.

"34th Street. I'm in a red SUV."

"_Ok, Livvie. I'm on my way. Should be there in about twenty minutes,_" Elliot assured her as he rushed to his car.

"Thanks, El," Olivia replied and hung up before looking down at Amber, who was quietly suckling and looked up at her mother with her beautiful little brown eyes.

After a few moments of just silent mother and daughter bonding, Olivia spoke up.

"Hey pretty girl," she whispered with a smile.

Amber released her mother's nipple and giggled.

"What's so funny, sweetie?" Olivia asked, softly before lifting Amber up and sitting her on her knee, holding her securely with her tiny back facing her. "You got a burp for Mommy?" She asked as she gently patted Amber's back.

The infant let out a tiny baby belch and then protested her wet diaper. Olivia laid Amber down beside her on the seat and grabbed the diaper bag. She grabbed out a fresh diaper, baby wipes and baby powder.

"It's ok, sweetie," she whispered to her child as she unbuttoned the infant's pyjamas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as Olivia re-buttoned up Amber's pyjamas, there was a knock on the back driver's side door. Olivia wiped some of the fog off the window to see Elliot standing there.

He waved as Olivia wrapped Amber up warmly in her purple blanket.

"You can open it, El," she said loud enough for him to hear as she picked the baby up.

Elliot opened the door. "Come on, Liv. I'll take you back to my place," he said as he picked up the diaper bag.

Olivia slid out of the back seat and Elliot closed the door behind her.

"Go take Amber to my car where it's nice and warm while I turned the engine off and get her seat, ok?," he said and caressed her arm.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, Liv. Go get warm."

Olivia walked over to Elliot's car, holding Amber closely to keep her as warm as possible.

She got in and sat in the passenger seat, closing the door behind her immediately to keep the warmth from the car heater in.

Elliot turned the car engine off and got Amber's car seat before locking up the car and walking back to his own car.

He opened the back door and put in the car seat, making sure it was fastened in safely before turning to Olivia in the front passenger seat.

"Pass me Amber, honey."

Olivia gently turned around to face the back seat and passed Amber to Elliot, gently through the gap between the two front seats.

Elliot took the infant and delicately put her in to the baby car seat, buckling her in before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"She's so beautiful, Liv...Why were you driving around so late at night anyway, especially with the roads like this?"

Olivia sighed. "My...my husband...he...ah...cheated on me and I confronted him about it. He then hit me so I packed a bag for myself and Amber and walked out. I'm going to divorce him," she explained.

Elliot gently rubbed the back of Olivia's neck to comfort her. "Aww, honey, I'm here for you. Come on, we'll go back to my apartment."

"You haven't got a crib for Amber to sleep in."

"We'll work something out for the rest of the night and I'll go see Kathy in the morning to get Eli's old crib."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks...Are you and Kathy divorced?"

"Yes...it didn't work out but we are still friends. I see the kids often though and I have shared custody of Eli. You'll see him on Friday afternoon."

"Ok," Olivia whispered and yawned.

Elliot started up the car and Olivia leaned back in the chair, resting her head on the head rest and falling asleep almost straight away. She was exhausted.

Elliot slightly smiled and pulled away from the curb. He was so happy to have Olivia back. His best friend. He'd missed her a lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Elliot pulled up in front of his apartment building. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wake up, Liv. We're home," Elliot whispered and caressed the brunette's slender thigh, clothed in grey sweat pants. He hadn't realized his slip up.

Olivia's coffee brown eyes fluttered open with a slight smile. She'd heard the slip-up.

Olivia unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door before opened the back passenger door.

"Hey baby girl," she whispered, seeing Amber wide awake in her seat. She unbuckled Amber from the seat and picked her up. "Come on, sweetie."

Elliot grabbed the diaper bag and locked up his car before following Olivia in to the apartment building.

They walked in to the elevator. "I live on the forth floor," Elliot said and pressed said button. "Is her stroller in the back of your car?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows. She'd totally forgotten. "Oh shit. It is. I totally forgot but it's ok I have one of those baby pouch carriers."

"Liv, we have to go back to your car when it's light out anyway so we can grab it then," Elliot said, just before the elevator doors opened on the forth floor.

"What number is your's, El?" She asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"5D, Liv."

Olivia stopped at the door that said 5D and waited for Elliot to open the door as Amber continued to look up at her mother, sucking on her pink pacifier.

Elliot unlocked the apartment door. "Welcome to my humble abode," he joked as they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I was so happy with the response for this. I realize that some things that happened in the first chapter wouldn't have happened in real life but it's just a story. If I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I will write more for this.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Amber and the officers.**

* * *

Half an hour later found Olivia sitting on Elliot's couch with Amber sleeping peacefully in her arms and Elliot sitting beside her, holding her closely with his arm around her shoulders. Never wanting to let her go again.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh? Olivia asked, looking up at him.

She'd been in her own little world, watching her little girl sleeping soundly.

"I asked if I could ask you something, honey. Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded with a slight tired smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, El. You can ask me anything," she replied, silently hoping that she wouldn't regret it.

Elliot took a slow, deep breath. He hoped that he wouldn't accidentally upset her by asking. "Why did you leave suddenly three years ago?"

"I told you I was going," she tried to defend herself.

Elliot licked his dry lips. "Yes, I know but you didn't say why or how long for. I thought maybe a month at the most...just a vacation."

Olivia sighed and looked down at her baby as she caressed her tiny naturally tanned cheek.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked back up at the handsome detective beside her. "It's complicated," she whispered her response.

"Olivia, don't use that 'it's complicated' crap again. Why is it complicated? What is complicated?"

"I...I...fell in love with you, Elliot. There are you happy now?... I didn't want to say anything because you were still with Kathy and Eli was nearly two years old..." Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she declicately moved Amber slightly because her arms were falling asleep. "I didn't want to be the one to break up your family for a second time, Elliot. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," she finished.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's arms, lovingly and kissed the side of her head.

"Honey, I was only with Kathy for Eli. I love Kathy, don't get me wrong. She's the mother of my children but we just can't be in a relationship like that anymore. I love you, Liv. I was going to tell you before you leave but...you didn't give me a chance. I didn't know where you went and you weren't answering my calls so I guess I gave up, thinking that I had not choice but to give up on you. I didn't want to though."

Olivia looked deeply in to his tired, azure orbs and couldn't help but smile at his loving confession. "I love you too, El but if we start a relationship I want to take it slowly," she replied and then yawned.

Elliot nodded. "Deal...Pass me Amber, honey. Come on, you can take my bed and get some sleep."

Olivia gently passed her daughter to her best friend. "El, she'll wake up in about an hour for her next feeding."

"Well go lay down for an hour," Elliot tried to bargain with her.

She needed to rest, especially with an active three month old.

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Fine. Only if...you come with me," she bargained back as she stood up. She didn't really want to be alone right now.

Elliot nodded and stood up as well. "Sure, Liv. Let's go."

As soon as Olivia's head rested on Elliot's pillow, inhaling his scent, she fell asleep. Elliot still wore the same aftershave that Olivia remembered. She was always intoxicated by the aroma of it.

Elliot smiled at his former partner from his seated position beside her on the large comfortable king sized bed. He looked down at Amber in his arms. She was still sound asleep, sucking her pacifier and squirming around slightly in her dream filled slumber.

The detective slowly moved his hand from under Amber's padded, diapered bottom and lightly caressed the brunette's olive cheek as she slept soundly, softly snoring. "I love you...I'm glad you're back," he whispered before putting his hand back under Amber's bottom.

Elliot must've fallen asleep himself because the next thing he knew, he was woken by the crying infant in his arms. He looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 3:48am. He must've only been asleep for about twenty-five minutes.

Elliot looked beside him to see Olivia waking up to the sound of her daughter's hungry screech.

"It's ok, Amber. Mommy's waking up," Elliot whispered to the wailing infant.

Olivia sat up, tiredly and gently took her child from her friend's arms.

She looked up at Elliot and then back down at Amber. Elliot got the hint and got up.

"I'll be in the living room, Liv," he said before walking out of his lamp-lit bedroom in to the dark living room.

"Thanks, El," she said before lifting her t-shirt and moving her bra to nurse a hungry Amber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that morning, Elliot drove Olivia back to her red SUV. The condition that it was in, was not what they were expecting.

The dent from hitting the building was there, like Olivia expected but the SUV had been vandalized in the time that it had been parked that alone. The windows were all smashed, Olivia's figurines of teddies that sat on the dashboard were gone, her CDs were gone and even the three wheeler jogger stroller had been taken from the back of the car.

"Oh gosh," Olivia whispered as she approached the destroyed SUV with her hand sitting protectively on Amber's back, who was wide awake in the carrier on her mother's chest, sucking on her yellow and white pacifier.

Olivia found a letter stuck in the windscreen wiper on the front window. She took it out and read it.

She gasped in shock, causing Elliot to ran over to her to see what the problem was.

"What does it say, Liv?"

Olivia just passed it to him and walked away with both hands protectively on her daughter's back as she tried to hold back the threatening tears that were welling up in her eyes from her tear ducts.

She walked back to Elliot's car and leaned against it, like it was a support pillar while Elliot read the letter.

It read:

_Dear Olivia,_

_I will find you and when I do, you and our daughter will pay for your stupidity. How dare you walk out on me. I took you in, married you and gave you the child you always wanted when no-one else would have you and this is how you repay me._

_When I find you, you're gonna get it. You will pay, I promise._

_Love, _

_your loving husband._

Elliot put the offensive letter in to his coat for evidence and walked back to Olivia, who's hands were still sitting protectively on her daughter's tiny back as she continued to looked down at Amber.

"Liv..." Elliot started before putting his right index finger under the mother's chin and tenderly lifted her chin up.

He looked deeply in to her chocolate brown pools. "Livvie, honey...it will be alright. I called for uniformed officers to come from the closest precinct to come. They should be here very soon."

Olivia slowly shook her head and turned her eyes to look straight past Elliot. "It won't be alright, Elliot...so don't make promises you can't keep," she replied and went to walk away.

Elliot had noticed something different about Olivia other then the fact that she was now a mother. His former partner was no way near as stubborn and hard-headed as she used to be. Either she had softened post-baby or when she got married, either way he still missed the old ass-kicking Detective Benson.

The detective gently grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Liv...I will protect you and Amber. I have your beautiful back and Amber's tiny back, ok?" He assured her, earning a slight smile from Olivia.

"Thank you, El. I trust you," she said and turned around, snuggling her back in to Elliot's muscular abdomen.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and Amber and kissed Olivia's cheek.

A police cruiser pulled up and the officers got out of the car, instantly recognizing Olivia and Elliot.

"Wow, if it isn't Detective Benson. You left three years ago, a single woman and return as a Mommy," young Carson McEvoy joked.

Olivia smiled and went along with the young officer's playful banter. "Nice to see you too, McEvoy and it isn't Detective anymore, just Mommy."

Elliot and Olivia went through everything, which took the best part of a few hours and went home with a restless baby while the officers worked with officers in New Jersey looking for Olivia's husband.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With a fed, cleaned and sleeping baby in a new bassinet in the corner of Elliot's living room, Elliot and Olivia were on the couch. Olivia was lying with her head on Elliot's lap while he combed his fingers through her long, soft caramel tresses.

"Liv..." Elliot started but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the house phone.

The detective picked it up before it could wake the sleeping infant in the corner.

"Hello?"

"Hey Detective Stabler, it's McEvoy."

"Oh hey. Did you find him already?" He asked, surprised to already hear from the officer.

Elliot heard a soft laugh over the phone line before the officer answered. "_Yep, we sure did. The idiot was at work, working like nothing bad was going on. He's in lock up and the arraignment's in the morning. Let Benson know."_

"Sure. Thanks, man."

"_No problem. Bye."_

"Bye," Elliot replied and hung up.

Olivia turned her head and looked up at Elliot. "Who was that?"

"It was McEvoy. They found Tom."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Really? Already?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. He was at work. Arraignment is in the morning."

Olivia nodded in response and turned her head back to the classic black and white movie on the TV.

She didn't know the name of it but she didn't care since she wasn't really paying attention to it.

Elliot rubbed the brunette's arm over the purple cotton long sleeved top. "Liv, you ok?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied before she scoffed. "When I got married about two and a half years ago, I didn't think the marriage would end so soon and like this. Tom and I were so happy and when I was pregnant with Amber, it seemed to get even better only for me to find out that he started to cheat on me when Amber was just two days old but I only found out yesterday afternoon."

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back, affectionately. "How did you find out, honey?"

"A friend of mine, who is a lawyer in New Jersey caught him two days after I had Amber. She was on the way to my house to visit us because I had just gotten out of the hospital the afternoon before. She started to follow him after that and took plenty of photos for evidence because she didn't want to tell me prematurely," Olivia explained, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Come on, Liv, let's go out on to the balcony and watch the sunset."

Olivia sat up. "What about Amber?" She asked, not wanting Amber out of her sight.

Elliot got up and walked over to the bassinet, where the baby was still sleeping. "She can come outside with us. It's not cold out."

Olivia nodded and got up before following Elliot, who was wheeling the bassinet along.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot and Olivia sat out on the balcony with the pink lacy bassinet, containing the sleeping infant beside the long beach chair that the pair were sitting on.

There was a question that had been nagging at Olivia to ask her best friend.

She licked her unmoistened lips and turned around to look in to Elliot's shiny cerulean blue pools. "El...Do you believe in fate?"

Elliot thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I believe that fate brought me back to you," she answered before planting a soft, tender kiss on Elliot's lips.

"Maybe it was destiny for us to be together. Just the three of us; you, me and Amber."

Olivia nodded with a smile before turning back around, snuggled in between Elliot's legs and resting her head on his shoulder with his fingers interwined with her's, resting on her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The next one is half written and contains smut so when I reach 40 reviews, I will update and if I get more then that the update will come quicker. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Amber, Tom and the guard.**

* * *

Two weeks later, Elliot was holding Olivia's hand, supportively as they walked in to the interview room at Riker's. Aggravated assault was the only thing they could charge Tom with since Olivia had made sure to take photos of the bruises and cuts on her body that Tom had left behind when he hit her. He'd hit her more then once but some of the bruises and cuts couldn't be seen with her clothing on.

Maureen was taking care of Amber while they were gone because Olivia didn't want her daughter to be near her husband or in a horrible place such as a jail. Olivia had used the breast pump so Amber had a couple of bottles to tide her over till they returned.

Elliot looked at Olivia while they waited for her husband to be escorted in by a guard.

"Liv?" Elliot spoke with a gentle squeeze to her soft tanned hand since he knew that she was in her own little world.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up in to his caring, gentle ocean blue pools.

Elliot softly caressed Olivia's right cheek with his left thumb as she looked in to her eyes. "Are you sure you want to see him again? He asked, cautiously, knowing that he could end up walking on egg shells around her for the rest of the day for asking her the same question for the third time in the last twelve hours and they'd only been up for three of those twelve hours, not including the times Olivia got up to feed, change or cuddle Amber during the night, which Elliot seemed to sleep right through each session.

Olivia sighed and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not but...I need him to sign the divorce papers, El...so we can hopefully get married one day and adopt a child so Amber can have a younger sibling," she said and could see unspoken words in Elliot's eyes. "I would love to have your child, El, but let's face it I'm nearly forty-five years old...by the time we are ready for a child together, I'll be too old, honey."

"No you won't, baby. Some women have a child in their early fifties."

Olivia saw Tom being escorted in and saw it as she was saved by the bell. "Let's talk about this later," she insisted sternly.

Elliot nodded and the three adults sat down at the grey metal table, in the centre of the grey bleak room.

"What can I do for you, my darling Olivia?" Tom sneered.

Olivia didn't verbally respond to the pig-headed man in front of her. He was not the same man she'd married in a beautiful, happy, holy matrimony.

She just grabbed the divorce papers and a pen before sliding them over the table to him.

"Sign them," she ordered, "because I never want you near me or my daughter again."

"You can't do that, Olivia! She's my daughter too!" He protested.

"Oh please! I'm the one who's done everything for her. You haven't done a damn thing."

"I was there with you in the delivery room, holding your hand."

"And to this day I still ask myself why I let you in there with me because you didn't help me a damn bit. I was in labor for close to twenty hours and all you did was whine about how long it was taking and when she was born at four in the morning, you complained even more."

Elliot watched the aggressive interaction between husband and wife. He wanted to help Olivia but though it was best to stay out of it because it wasn't any of his business. Elliot was just there to support Olivia.

"Whatever," Tom mumbled and signed the papers. "There you have your wish, Olivia Benson," he seethed in anger as he slid the papers and pen back to the brunette.

Olivia nodded and stood up from the uncomfortable grey metal chair. "Thank you. Come on, El. We have to get back to Amber."

Elliot nodded and stood, taking Olivia's hand.

"Door," Olivia said to the guard.

The door opened and the brunette turned around to take one last look at her soon to be ex husband. "Goodbye, Thomas," she said before walking out with Elliot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The car had been eerily quiet as they drove home. Elliot stopped at a red light and stole a quick glance at his companion in the passenger seat before turning back to the road ahead.

"Liv?" Elliot spoke before putting his foot back on the gas since the traffic light turned back to green.

Olivia turned around to face Elliot. "Yeah?"

Elliot could hear in her voice that she'd been crying, although she tried to hide it from him.

He pulled in to a carpark and parked in the nearest free spot before unbuckling his seat belt.

"Baby..." He started and unbuckled his lover's seat belt.

Olivia just watched him as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Baby, come here," he whispered and reached out to her.

Olivia accepted the embrace and fell in to his arms, as close as she could.

Elliot rubbed calming circles on her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "It's ok, Livvie. I'm here for you, we will through this together, ok?"

Olivia nodded, not moving her head from her best friend's shoulder.

"Let it all out, Livvie. It's alright to cry, in fact it's actually healthy to cry, baby," he whispered.

Olivia sniffled as some tears managed to fall, streaming down her soft olive cheekls. Once she managed to compose herself, she pulled away. "Can we go now?"

Elliot nodded and wiped away Olivia's tears. "Ok, sweetie."

The pair put their sealt belts back on before Elliot started up the engine again and drove the rest of the way home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once they opened the door to the apartment, Maureen rushed over to them with a screaming baby. She looked stressed out since she couldn't calm the infant down.

Olivia opened her arms immediately and took Amber from the young woman. "What's wrong?" She asked, panicking.

"She's straving because she refused to drink from the bottle," Maureen replied. She practically had to yell over the baby's screams.

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her daughter's back. "I was hoping that she'd start taking from the bottle sometimes, obviously not. Come on, princess," Olivia said before taking the wailing baby in to the nursery.

The brunette sat down in the pine polished rocking chair and moved her top and bra to nurse the very hungry little girl.

The infant quietened down instantly and latched on, eating hungrily, in a desperate need to fill her tiny belly.

"Why won't you take from the bottle, sweetheart? You wouldn't be starving if you did. You're lucky that your daddy and I came home straight away," Olivia spoke softly to her child, although she wasn't excepting an answer.

"She's just like her mother. Stubborn," Elliot joked from the doorway, startling the nursing mother.

Olivia turned her head to face him and laughed softly. "You scared me, you bastard," she said before looking back down at her daughter.

Elliot smirked as he walked in to the room and sat down on the window sill in front of Olivia.

"Your birthday is in like three months and you still haven't told me what you want, babe."

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she rubbed Amber's chubby little arm, who was still in the process of filling her tiny belly but was slowing down in speed. "I have you and Amber...I don't need anything else."

Elliot caressed his best friend's thigh, over her pair of black jeans. "Liv..." He asked again, looking in to her beautiful brown eyes.

Olivia laughed softly. "Fine... It would be nice to go sailing for the day. Just the two of us... Now can I finish bonding with my daughter in peace?" She answered with a smile.

Elliot smiled back and got up. "Of course, honey," he replied and gave her a kiss on the lips before walking out of the quiet nursery, closing the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll make sure you have the best birthday ever, baby," Elliot whispered to himself as he walked in to the living room to start making arrangments.

He figured he had a good half an hour or maybe more depending on Amber's mood before Olivia returned because after she finished feeding Amber and burping her, Olivia would bath her and change her in to her pyjamas before she sung her a lullaby and put her to bed.

Elliot had just finished making most of the arrangments when Olivia emerged from the nursery.

"Hey honey," Olivia greeted her lover as she sat down on the couch, right beside Elliot.

"Hey baby. Amber go to sleep alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around the brunette.

Olivia leaned in to Elliot and rested her tired head on his chest. "Yeah, I sung her favorite lullaby to her and she was out like a light."

Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Wild flowers. "Livvie, I want to adopt Amber. I want to be her father."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "I would love for you to be her father, El."

Elliot kissed her on the lips and entwined his fingers with his girlfriend's.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I promised smut in this chapter but instead of a big time jump, I decided to add a chapter in between. So the smut will be in the next chapter, I promise. It is already written, just needs to be typed up. So as soon as I reach 50 reviews, I will update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Amber.**

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning in the warmth and safety of her lover's arms. Her eyes fluttered open with a smile and turned around in his arms. He was awake and smiling down at her.

Elliot planted a kiss on her lips. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, honey," Olivia replied and returned the kiss before being disturbed by a hungry little girl in the nursery.

"Amber's hungry," she whispered and got up out of the nice, warm, comfortable bed, heading in to the freshly pink painted nursery.

Olivia walked in to find Amber wailing and frantically kicking her chubby little legs in the crib. "Hey angel-pie. Mommy's here now," she whispered, motherly to her baby girl as she picked her up.

She sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock slowly as she lifted up her red pyjama top. Amber latched on to her loving mother's nipple and started to suckle hungrily.

As Amber's tiny belly slowly filled up with her mother's millk, she slowed down her speed and looked up at her mother as Olivia continued to rock the two of them slowly and gently.

Olivia smiled down at the infant. "Hey honey. Your tiny belly nearly full, huh?"

Amber answered her mother's question by releasing her nipple and started to giggle, delightfully.

"There's my favourite laugh," Olivia whispered as she pulled her top back down. "Give Mommy a burp, honey and then Mommy will change your diaper, ok?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot watched his lover stroll out of the master bedroom, to attend to her daughter. He decided to make his girlfriend a nice breakfast. Elliot remembered that before Olivia left that her favourite thing to eat for breakfast was oatmeal with chopped up banana. So he decided to make it for her, hoping she still liked it.

Elliot finished the oatmeal, placed in the chopped up banana and set it up on the table before he turned on the coffee machine for himself.

Olivia walked in to the kitchen with a happy and smiling Amber. "Say good morning to daddy, sweetheart," she cooed.

"Morning, baby girl," Elliot spoke softly and delicately took the infant from her protective mother's arms. "Your breakfast is there, honey."

Olivia smiled, seeing her favourite breakfast sitting on the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, baby," she replied and sat down.

Ellit lifted Amber up so she was vertical in his left arm, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm holding her securely around her tiny waist and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee beofre turning to face the brunette, who wasd happily enjoying her breakfast.

"Where would you like to go today, my love?" Elliot asked as he sat at the table with his coffee in one hand and Amber standing on his thigh, being held safely in his arm.

"I would actually like to see the squad. Are the guys still there?"

Elliot nodded as he rubbed Amber's tiny back through her long sleeved cotton pink top. "Yes they're still there, babe. Why don't you have a shower and I'll have one after that, ok?"

Olivia got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for the yummy breakfast, honey," she said before she headed in to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot pulled up in front of the 16 precinct. Olivia got out of the car and opened the back passenger door. She clipped on the baby carrier before unbuckling Amber from her car seat and delicately put her in the carrier.

"I wonder how they're going to react," Olivia spoke softly as Elliot grabbed the diaper bag.

He shut the door and locked up the car. "They'll be happy to see you, Livvie."

"I hope so," she replied softly and smiled when Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist.

The couple headed in to the building, silently. They walked in to the elevator and pressed the button for their desired floor.

Once the elevator dinged, indicating that they had reached the right floor, the couple walked out, hand in hand.

"Ready to do this?" Elliot asked, rubbing her back.

Olivia kissed Amber's head and kept a hand protectively on the infant's back. "Yeah."

Elliot nodded and took Olivia's soft hand again in his large one before they walked in to the Special Victims squad room together.

Fin noticed the couple walk in first. "Oh my God, baby girl has returned...with a baby," he said shocked before getting up. "Hey girl," he greeted the brunette and gave her a hug, being careful of Amber.

They pulled apart and Fin gently rubbed the infant's head. "Who's the tiny Benson?"

Olivia smiled and rubbed her daughter's back with motherly pride. "This is Amber. Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," he replied and watched from the corner of his eye as Munch approached.

Olivia unclipped the front part of the carrier and passed Amber to Fin before she took it off.

"Wow, she is definitely a mini Benson. She looks so much like you, Liv."

Olivia blushed with a smile. "I'm so glad you doesn't look much like my husband."

"You married, Liv?"

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "Not for much longer. Oh hey John."

Fin watched Olivia's body language and decided to drop the subject.

"Hey Liv. Can I hold the tiny tot?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course, John. Just don't tell her about any conspiracy theories."

Munch playfully pouted ans he delicately took the baby. "Why? She might learn something."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "No conspiracies, John."

The office door swung open and everyone was startled by a booming voice, which followed. "What the hell is going on out here?"

Everyone turned around and moved out of the way of Olivia. Cragen was shocked to see Olivia sitting in Fin's black leather seat and an infant in Munch's arms.

"Liv?" He questioned, curiously as he approached.

The brunette stood up and gave Cragen a hug. "Hey Don."

"Hey. Is this your little girl?" He asked, referring to the baby girl in Munch's arms, dressed in a long sleeved pink top, a tiny black skirt, tiny white stockings and pink shoes as he gave Olivia a hug.

Olivia smiled with motherly pride again. "Yes, Don. Meet my three month old daughter, Amber."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Munch delicately passed the little girl to Don and Olivia sat on Elliot's lap, in his seat, watching her old co-workers continue to be fasinated by her daughter.

"Where's her father, Liv?" Captain Cragen found himself asking, cautiously.

Elliot offered Olivia his hand which Olivia gladly took in her own as she sighed. "My soon to be ex husband in in jail for aggravated assault."

Cragen nodded, decided to leave it there because it was obvious that Olivia didn't want to talk about it.

Olivia leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder and watched Amber in Don's arms. She was giggling, innocently at the funny faces that he was pulling until Amber realized that she couldn't see her mother or Elliot, she started screaming and waving tiny angry fists about.

Olivia instantly got up and delicately took her daughter back. "Sorry, Don."

"It's ok, Liv."

The mother began to sooth her daughter. "It's ok, angel-pie. Mommy's got you now."

The screaming stopped and Amber looked up at her mommy. She giggled and unclenched her tiny hands, reaching up to her mother's face. "There's that gorgeous smile that I love."

Elliot walked up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think Amber's had enough. We should go, Livvie."

Olivia nodded in agreement and rested her head against Elliot's. "Yeah."

Elliot stepped back and grabbed the diaper bag and carrier, putting it in the bag before taking Amber so Olivia could give the three men hugs goodbye.

"Catch ya later, girl," Fin said and embraced Olivia with a hug.

"It was so good to see you again, Fin."

"It was good to see you, Liv," Munch said as he gave Olivia a hug.

"You too," Olivia replied before giving Cragen a hug. "It was good to see you as well, Don."

"You too, Liv. Gorgeous little girl you got there."

"Thanks. She's my tiny pride and joy," Olivia replied proudly with a huge smile as she took Amber back.

"See you guys later," Elliot said as he walked out with Olivia and Amber. His two favourite girls.

"I miss working here," Olivia said as they stepped in to the elevator.

"You don't really want to starting working again already, do you? Amber is only fifteen weeks old."

Olivia shook her head and leaned in to Elliot. "No, not yet. Maybe in six months I will work part time. I don't want to miss anything. I don't want to miss the first time she crawls or her first tooth or her first step or word."

Elliot nodded in understanding and kissed her temple. "Let's see how everything goes, huh?"

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to OuroborosSnyder who beta-ed this for me. If you read Law and Order:CI stories check out 'Downfall and Release'. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Olivia and Elliot would be going at it like bunnies but they aren't so I don't own it.**

* * *

Olivia's birthday rolled around. The brunette was now forty-five years old and Amber was nearly seven months. She babbled to her Mommy and, her now step-father, Daddy Elliot a lot. The pint sized Benson loved to be cuddled by her Mommy all the time and absolutely enjoyed rolling all over the living room floor.

The happy couple had yet to make love to each other still, but before going to sleep in each other's arms the night before, they both silently thought that the next night might be the night that they'd finally make sweet passionate love together.

Elliot woke to the alarm and turned it off quickly before it could wake up the birthday girl. He gently got up and walked in to the bathroom where he relieved himself before walking in to the nursery to find an already wide awake Amber, sucking on her tiny thumb and kicking her chubby legs. The spoiled rotten child was looking around at all of her teddy bears that cluttered her room, and when Elliot walked in, she started to giggle.

"Morning sweetheart," Elliot whispered as he picked up the infant, who continued to babble happily at him. Elliot laughed. "Are you hungry, Amber? I know you can't be wet," He stated as he walked in to the kitchen, "because I know Mommy only changed you about an hour ago."

In the kitchen, Elliot opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of freshly pumped breast milk and heated it up. Amber giggled as Elliot tested the temperature of the milk.

"Yep, just right. You have to have the temperature just right, don't you, honey?" Elliot said as he sat down on the couch.

He gave the bottle to Amber, who liked to hold the bottle herself now, before he turned on the TV to watch the morning news. When Amber was finished, she passed the bottle back to Elliot with a smile.

"Finished already, huh?" He checked before walking back in to the kitchen. He placed Amber in her playpen in the corner of the kitchen and tapped her nose gently. "Let's cook Mommy a nice breakfast for her birthday, huh?"

"Ewwww," Amber replied and giggled before picking up her favourite rag doll. Elliot laughed and proceeded to start cooking a special breakfast for his girlfriend.

It was only 6:26am, so Elliot knew that he had about a half an hour before Olivia's body clock would wake her. He set out to start working on cooking his girlfriend's second favourite breakfast, pancakes with syrup and orange juice, since she had oatmeal the morning before.

Once breakfast was finished, it was 6:47am, so Elliot put on the baby carrier and slipped a giggling Amber in it, facing him.

"Let's surprise, Mommy, huh?"

The child babbled happily which Elliot took as a positive response. He grabbed the tray with the birthday girl's breakfast and headed in to the master bedroom to find that his lover was just waking up.

"Happy birthday, babe," Elliot said with a smile as his girlfriend sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her coffee coloured brown eyes.

"Thanks honey," she replied, smiling back at her man.

"Here is your breakfast, ma'am," Elliot joked and sat the tray with her breakfast on her lap.

"Ooohhh pancakes. Yummy. Did Amber help you?" She asked, looking up at her baby girl who was squirming in the carrier trying to get to her mother.

Elliot sat down on the bed beside Olivia and let Amber out of the carrier before taking it off. "Yeah, she helped me decide what to cook for her Mommy," he replied with a laugh.

Olivia laughed as well and gave Amber a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, sweet pea. Do you want some pancake? Here's a bit without syrup," she said as she cut a small piece of pancake for her daughter. "Here sweetie." Olivia took the bit of pancake off the fork and held it for Amber. The infant took a hold of it in her little hand and sucked on it.

The little brown eyed girl then smiled and clapped her tiny hands, causing her loving parents to laugh.

"I guess you like it, princess. You have Mommy's good taste in food, huh?" Olivia said to her daughter with a grin.

When breakfast was done and finished with, Elliot picked Amber up off the bed and looked at Olivia. "Honey, go have a shower. We got to leave soon and Maureen will be here to look after Amber in about a half and hour."

Olivia raised her eyebrow in confusion and tilted her head slightly. "Huh? Where are we going, El?"

Elliot smirked and got up with Amber in his arms. "Wait and see, my queen."

Olivia laughed. "You big Meany," she joked and got up, heading toward the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Elliot and Olivia were ready to go and Maureen arrived to babysit Amber, the newly found couple headed out to the car. Olivia was about to get in to the passenger seat, but was stopped abruptly by her loving boyfriend.

"What are you doing, Elliot?" She asked curiously when she saw the black blindfold in his hand.

Elliot caressed her soft naturally tanned cheek. "Trust me, baby. You will love it, but it's a surprise 'till we get there."

Olivia nodded and allowed her love to put the blindfold over her eyes.

"Ok, sweetie," Elliot said as he opened the passenger side door before guiding her in to the passenger seat.

Olivia laughed. "I haven't been helped in to a car since I was heavily pregnant with Amber."

Elliot quickly got in to the driver's seat and started up the car before beginning to drive toward the special location.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at their location. Elliot switched off the car, took off his seat belt, slipped out of the car, and headed over to the passenger side door. He opened the door and unbuckled his lover's seat belt.

"Livvie, wake up, honey."

Olivia stretched. "I wasn't asleep," she lied.

Elliot laughed. "You can't fool me, babe," he replied before lifting her up and closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Where are we, El?"

"Wait and see, babe." Was Elliot's only response.

"How much longer? I want to take off this blindfold." The blindfold was starting to make her nervous.

"Not much longer, I promise," he said as he walked down the pier to the boat he'd rented. The owner was standing there waiting for the couple.

Elliot placed the brunette back down on her feet and held her from behind; his arms wrapped gently around her waist, before they reached up to taking off the blindfold.

"Surprise, baby."

Olivia squealed happily and turned around in Elliot's embrace. "Thank you so much, Elliot," she said before starting a very heated kiss.

"You're very welcome, baby," Elliot replied once they pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

"Enjoy your day," the owner, Phil Morrison said as he passed Elliot what he needed before leaving the couple to themselves.

The couple set off to begin their day on the sea...oh and flirting. Olivia was steering the boat with Elliot's warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist. His lips were seductively planting butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, neck and shoulders, causing Olivia's breathing to increase. Both were sexually frustrated from lack of sexual contact.

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked, seductively.

"Go to bed," Elliot answered with a flirtatious smirk.

"That can be arranged," Olivia replied with a giggle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as the couple went down in the cabin part, they couldn't keep their hands off each other's bodies.

"You're so damn beautiful, Livvie," Elliot whispered in between planting kisses on her neck.

Olivia moaned as her breathing increased once again. Elliot grabbed the hem of his lover's red halter neck top and pulled it up over her head. Olivia in turn did the same for Elliot with his black tee. Both tops were discarded as they made their way over to the bed.

"Are you sure about this, babe?" Elliot clarified as Olivia's hands began to fiddle with the button of his dark blue jeans.

"Yes, El. Make love to me," she answered and unzipped her man's jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

Elliot placed a tender kiss on Olivia's lips, which she deepened as Elliot unzipped his girlfriend's black skirt.

The detective laid his lover down on the bed and straddled her. He slipped two fingers in to the waistband of Olivia's red, silky lace pants.

"Sexy undies, babe, but they're in the way," Elliot said with a sex hungry smirk.

The brunette lifted up her hips and let her handsome lover remove her panties. Elliot cupped her neatly groomed mound and teased her clit, causing Olivia to moan and arch her back, involuntarily.

"Stop teasing me. Get rid of your boxers," she ordered breathlessly.

Elliot laughed. "Hold your horses, Livvie," he teased before surprising her by slipping two of his long, thick fingers in to her aroused core.

"Oh El!" Olivia moaned in breathless delight.

Olivia's moans encouraged Elliot's member to harden even more and, in turn, made him thrust his fingers in and out of her hot core deeper and faster.

Olivia slid down further on to his fingers as her climax was beginning to overwhelm her senses, which were quickly advancing on her.

Elliot felt her inner walls clench his fingers. "Let go, baby."

"Ah!" Olivia screamed as her climax hit hard and fast. "Wow." She was breathless.

Elliot moved up to her lips as he licked his girlfriend's milky nectar off his fingers. "Ready?" He asked before planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia nodded her approval and Elliot slid his firm member smoothly in to his lover's moist center. Olivia only let Elliot pump in and out five times before she gently flipped them over so she could ride him.

"Oh El," Olivia moaned in pure, adult pleasure. She was holding on to a beam above her as she slid up and down on her lover's shaft, rocking her hips.

"You're...so...beautiful...Livvie," Elliot panted as he rubbed his hands up and down the soft olive skin on the brunette's back.

For the next few minutes, all you could hear was the couple's moans, grunts and whimpers of adult pleasure. The volume and frequency of Olivia's moans and Elliot's grunts increased, signalling that they were both very close to orgasm.

"Let go, baby...I'm right behind you," Elliot panted softly in his lover's ear.

"Not...yet...longer," Olivia mumbled, breathlessly, not able to complete full sentences as she tried to put off her climax just a bit longer with her eyes closed.

Elliot laughed and flipped them back over. "Open your eyes and let go, Livvie," he whispered before deliberately ramming in to her hard and fast.

That did it for the brunette. Her climax hit with full force. Elliot kept his promise and followed closely behind her, emptying his seed deep within her.

"Wow," Olivia whispered with a big smile.

The pair was both sweaty and breathless.

"Yeah…wow," Elliot whispered back and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was awesome, Elliot, but we better get back up to the top…but we are definitely having round two tonight at home when Amber's asleep," Olivia said and winked.

Elliot kissed his lover again. "Yeah, you were great," he answered and slid out his now flaccid shaft.

The couple got dressed again, satisfied, and went back up to the top of the boat.

"What time do we have to be back, El?" Olivia asked as she took hold of the large wheel again.

"Four o'clock, baby," he replied and kissed her bare neck from behind.

"Well we have about four and a half hours left. What do you want to do now?"

"Round two," Elliot joked.

"Round two is tonight, smart-ass. What else would you like to do?" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Just enjoy the fresh air and sea with my queen," Elliot replied honestly and wrapped his arms around his lover's petite waist.


End file.
